Must Be A Pikachu Thing by Nightblaze
by Muk and Grimer . The C Team
Summary: Pikachu makes fun of Scyther for being tired after days of racing the Pacer 2000. Charizard challenges him to a race, a Pikachu astounds them! How? Why? Epilouge soon....


-------------------------------------------------------------------------------- **

Must Be A Pikachu Thing  
By: Nightblaze

**

"What's with this thing today?" Scyther groaned, trying to keep up with the pacer he was racing. "It's like it has got more gas than yesterday… which it hasn't!" 

Charizard slapped Scyther on his claw, causing Scyther to stop and let the pacer run ahead. 

"You know what Ash says. It was meant to pace you, not race you." Charizard recited. 

"I know, I know. I just can't help it! Ever since you cooked Tracey, I've been running with this thing!" Scyther panted. 

Charizard stopped. Then he promptly sat down in Scyther's path. Of course, Scythers can fly, but this one was too tired from running to waste his energy. 

"Move, you undersized Snorlax!" Scyther grunted, slashing at the fire Pokemon. 

"Ouch! Ouch! That sooooo hurts!" Charizard laughed in a girly voice. 

"Are you tired, Scy?" a voice said. 

The two best friends turned around just to see Pikachu standing there, staring at them. 

"I wouldn't say tired. I would say pumped but panting. Right, Char?" Scyther said, glaring at Charizard to make him answer. 

"That's right. I taught him how! It doesn't make you thirsty." Charizard snorted at the Pikachu. "Besides, I bet you couldn't run a mile without breaking a sweat!" 

"How's about 10 bucks and two decks of cards?" Pikachu asked. "I bet you I could so win!" 

Charizard grinned. "Here's the deal. We'll bet that. But Scyther, Pacer, and I are on the same team. If anyone on our team crosses first, we win." 

"Sure!" Pikachu said, his grin growing wider by the second. "We'll make it to the cactus tree that is 20 miles straight from here. No twists or turns." 

"Sure. Then it's our turf. Then it's the Pacer's turf. Three races in all. Whoever wins the most wins the bet." Scyther said, slapping a high-five with Charizard. 

Pikachu went over to train and warm up for the races. Charizard and Scyther went off to the side. 

"First, we're gonna have you fly. Then me fly. In the last one, the Pacer flies." Charizard whsipered. "And that should make it easy!" 

Then Charizard and Scyther got the pacer, came back, watched Pikachu, and set off the fire blast that was meant to be the "GO" signal. 

And off they went. 

First Scyther is in the lead! No, wait! Charizard is! But Pikachu is gaining fast! And the race is on!

The pretend crowd starts cheering. 

Pikachu doesn't break a sweat, and is almost down in front by the cactus tree!

~End speaker times~ 

In a split second, Pikachu was standing by the tree, drinking water from a pond, waiting for the team of three. 

"Impossible!" Scyther panted when they arrived. "You were just back there a second ago!" Scyther fell down purposely, clutching his heart. "I bet Pika can't last another really long race!" 

"2 more decks of cards on that one!" Pikachu cried, leaping up into the air, making a jump shot with a pretend mini-basketball. 

"1 more deck," Charizard said. "Or no bet at all." 

Pikachu nodded, ready for action. 

"Over back to the camp, which is 50 miles away. Whoever is first wins." Charizard grunted. 

Now, Charizard was a super fast flier. That didn't have any effect on how the race ended though. 

When Charizard signaled "GO", he took off. The pacer sped up faster, and Scyther was gone in a milosecond. Pikachu, however, took off in a nanosecond, causing him to get a big lead. 

When it looked like Scyther was going to win, a yellow blur sped past, causing Scyther to stare and trip over a rock, leaving Pikachu the winner. Charizard came in 2nd and Pacer came in 4th. 

Pikachu still hadn't broken down sweating. 

The next race was a 5 mile race, excellent turf for the Pacer. Pacer took off in his flying mode exactly NO nanosecond after the signal was blown. 

When Pacer had crossed the line, Pikachu was waiting for him, meditating. 

Charizard moped. 

"I lost 3 decks to that twerp! And he still hasn't broken out sweating!" Charizard moaned, taking a last look at his cards. 

"It must be a Pikachu thing." Scyther mumbled, shaking his head and flying away. "It must be a Pikachu thing." 

------ __

This was my entertainment story at my Pokemon TCG Tournament that always made me win. 'Cause I concentrated on playing while they laughed. Try it. 


End file.
